Sorry
by I am no angel 0217
Summary: Neela is trying to move on with her life, and she wants to do that with Ray.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry**

**Chapter One**

Ray had made no secrets about his feelings for Neela, but he had respected her respect for her marriage and now he respected the pain she was going through. It had been two months since her husband died and she still wouldn't talk to Ray for more than a minute. It killed him to know that his best friend didn't want to talk to him. He knew that she might feel like she was betraying Gallant by being anywhere near Ray, but he couldn't give up.

After Neela came back to work, she had requested to be put on a shift without Ray on it. She just thought that it wouldn't be right to move on with her life so quickly. She felt really guilty for ever thinking about being with Ray, but she felt even guiltier that she wasn't listening to the words that Michael had said in his video. He wanted her to move on with her life. Exactly two months after Gallant had died, Neela showed up at Ray's door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he yawned.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I know that you just got off your shift and it's late, but I needed to talk to you."

"Come in," he said motioning for Neela to come and sit on the couch.

"I couldn't stand to see you for so long because of how I'd felt for you, but I can't hide from you forever. I got myself switched over to be on shifts with you."

"That's great!" he said with a smile.

"I just want you to know that I do care for you, and I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship quite yet. I hope you understand that. I just needed to let you know that I really do have feelings for you. I just don't know how to deal with them. I couldn't see you before Michael died because that would have betrayed him. I couldn't see you right after he died for the same reason. Now, I'm trying to move on with my life, and I want you in it. I just don't want to rush into anything."

"We don't have to rush into anything at all," he said as he brushed some hair out of Neela's face.

"Good," she said quietly before kissing him softly on the lips.

He pulled away. "I thought you didn't want to rush into anything."

"I'm not rushing into anything, Ray. I just kissed you. That's not rushing into anything. It's not like I'm going to have sex with you tonight. I just wanted to show you that I do want a relationship with you. I just wanted to show you that I do have strong feelings for you."

"You didn't have to kiss me to let me know that."

Neela became flustered. "So should I leave?"

"Only if you want to."

"I don't want to."

"Okay. I would love to stay up and talk, but I'm completely exhausted. I really need to go to bed, but you can hang around as long as you'd like."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to have sex."

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant just sleeping in the same bed."

"Oh. I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"I just think that that might make things speed up."

"I think I can handle a little bit of a boost. We don't have to kiss; I just want to be next to you tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Neela was in Ray's arms on his bed. She needed this so much. She wanted more, but she still felt like wanting more would betray her husband. She began to cry.

Ray heard her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if it's time to move on or not. Do you think I should?"

"I can't make that decision for you."

Neela sat up. "Why does it have to be so difficult? I love being here with you. I feel safe with you, but my mind keeps going back to when I married Michael. I keep thinking about how I'm betraying him. He said he wanted me to move on, but I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"If you're not ready, then that's okay. I'll still be here for you when you are ready."

"Thank you," she said. She leaned over and kissed Ray. She felt that this was the right thing to do, so she continued to kiss him.

He pulled away. "I thought you weren't ready."

"I thought I wasn't either. I feel like I'm being torn in two. I want to be with you so much. I _need_ to be with you so much."

"But you don't want to betray Michael?"

"Exactly."

"What is your heart telling you to do?"

"To be with you."

"Are you going to let your head rule over your heart?"

"I've let it do that for so long. I don't know if I can stop. I guess I can I can try to let my heart rule for a while."

Neela leaned back over and kissed Ray again. The kiss grew more and more passionate. She felt herself melting into Ray. She had never felt this way before, not even with Michael. This felt like heaven. Suddenly, she was no longer thinking about Michael. All she was thinking about was the moment. She was thinking about how good this felt and how she never wanted it to stop.

Neela woke up the next morning in Ray's arms. His alarm was going off. It was time for him to be getting ready to go to work. Then she realized that it was time for her to get ready for work as well. She had decided to work on the same shift as Ray again, so she needed to go get ready for work.

"I have to go," she whispered. "Work is calling for me."

"Don't go," he replied as he pulled her back in for another kiss.

"I have to," she replied as she pulled away. Then she leaned over and gave him another kiss. "Now I really have to go."

"Abby, I need to talk to you," Neela said when she finally found her. "I'm thinking that I should move back in with Ray, so I guess I don't need to stay at your place any longer."

"Oh, why the sudden change of heart?"

"I decided that I needed to listen to Michael's advice and move on with my life. I need to try to make things like they used to be. Maybe make them better."

"Are you with Ray?"

"I don't quite know yet."


End file.
